Amatsu: Throughout the Years
by ryuu-bushi
Summary: Amatsu's past was hard due to her being a jinchuuriki, the scorned breed. After escaping to the Hidden Leaf Village, she manages to have a new start on life. OCxNeji OCxGaara NaruxHina ShikaxTema
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The two-year old snuck out the back door of the big room where all the Hidden Village of the Flame where being watched. Amatsu was scared and needed her parents.

She started to run to the field past the forest where the adults said the battle was taking place. Ama had been there before when her mother had taken her to collect herbs for the village's medical team.

Ama could see smoke rising from a brightly light area that stuck out against the night sky. She came to the grove of trees beyond of which was the clearing where she could hear the cries of the phoenix that was making so much trouble for her village. Slowly, she made her way through the trees until she could see the phoenix firing flames at the attacking ninja. The great bird awed her as she stood behind a tree at the edge of the clearing.

While Ama was staring at the large, beautiful bird, the leader of the village noticed her standing there. Being as old and wise as he was, he knew the ninja would not win as half of the village's ninja had already been wiped out. When he saw little Ama standing there, he knew there was only one way to save the village. He had to seal the phoenix inside of Amatsu. The mighty lord was hesitant though. Although it would save the village, it would ruin the poor child's life.

But he had to do it. Slowly, so the phoenix wouldn't notice, he beckoned for Ama to come over to him. Ama did as she was asked and went over to the honorable leader of the village.

"Amatsu, I need you to be a brave girl and help the village."

The girl nodded silently. He faced the phoenix and began to do complex hand signs. That was the last thing Ama saw before blacking out.

* * *

When Ama awoke, she found herself in a strange room lying on a hard bed. Looking out the window she noticed that it was past noon. She could make out voices coming from beyond the door on the other side of the room. Careful not to make any noise, she crept closer to the door and pressed her ear to it.

"She's just a child what can she do? Besides she has the demon inside her."

"I say we burn her at stake!"

Ama recognized this voice. It was Arudou Debito, one of the village head members after the leader.

"The wise one (the village leader) gave his life to save this wretched child. Surely there must be some way to use her for his sake."

Ama also recognized this voice. Tatara Hibumi was the scribe of the village.  
"Very well, seeing as her parents are dead and we are now in charge, we will raise and use her."

Ama gasped loudly. 'Dead. Surely not. Her parents were skilled ninja, they couldn't just die.'

"What was that!"

"Sounds like the little brat woke up."

Ama, still shocked from learning of her parent's deaths, couldn't move. Ama was told to do whatever the men said or she would be severely punished. To remind her of that, Ama was given the first though surely not the last or harshest beating in her life.

* * *

Well hoped ya liked it...so far. I have a lot more written down just haven't typed it. Hopefully I will this summer + More! So stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 1

**Life in the Village of the Flame**

Years past and many wars broke out, mainly over her. Once the nearby villages got word of a "super-ninja powered child" in the Village of the Flame, they rushed to capture her.

Of course the Village of the Flame wasn't about to just hand her over. As much as they hated her and blamed her for both being a jinchuuriki and being the reason of the death of their esteemed leader, she was a high clan's member and a possible future tool.

The Shamori clan was the most powerful clan in the Village of the Flame. They had both wealth and skill to backup their power. Ama's parents were the clan leaders until their deaths. They had led the clan to be humble and friendly towards the others in the village. They taught Ama to be kind and friendly to the branch members and she found that in return they were kind and helpful to her. However, after they died a power hungry branch member over powered all the nicer ones and used all the money to benefit themselves. They gave Ama up to their village, offering her as they called it "a sacrifice" and deemed her the lowest of the branch members.

Ama had very few friends, and only rarely and for short times. If the parents didn't mind their kids associating with Ama, they were often killed in a war resulting in the children hating her.

Ama stayed at the the small room at the village's main building where she had woken up the morning after the demon had been sealed in her. On good days she would go out to the clearing where the demon had been sealed inside her and practice her strange powers. Shortly after becoming a jinchuuriki, Ama found that she could detect other people's feelings. She also spied on the weapon's lessons at the school and practice grounds. By watching other people she quickly learned numerous techniques with several different weapons. Her favorite weapon was the Shamori sword that she had "stolen" from the Shamori home (technically is was supposed to be hers because she is the rightful heir).

On bad days Ama would be starved and locked in the basement for several days while the drunken bastards of the village would come and beat her.

She was alone and quiet, always minding most of her minding _most_ of her manners. She was well-known for her quick temper and her stubbornness.

At times like that she was thrown out into the streets where the villagers would throw rocks at her until she blacked out.

No one understood her pain, but she didn't want sympathy.

* * *

One day, when she was nine she was told to clean up an attic in the main building (they had many). Ama hated tasks like these, but did as she was told and went up the creaky, spider-webbed stairs, careful not to break through the old wood

Later, as she was dusting, she noticed a box with her parents names on it. Inside were letters from both parents to the Hokage at the Hidden Leaf Village.

As she read, she discovered that there was another jinchuuriki that lived in the Leaf Village. He was a year younger than herself and also had no living parents.

But this boy wasn't scorned as she was. _**He was accepted!**_

She began to wonder if she too could lead a normal peaceful life. Well as peaceful as it gets for a ninja.

Before she could think further on the subject however, her guardian called up stairs to make sure she was working.

Quickly she went back to dusting and cleaning as she had been told to. When she was done she made sure to grab an old map of where the Hidden Leaf Village was from her parents box, and went downstairs to do whatever meaningless tasks she was to do that day.

* * *

Later that night Ama lay in her bed staring at the map. She knew that another war was bound to happen soon and that this one was going to be long and hard one. If she wanted to leave to get a better life, now would be the time to go. She studied the map a bit further; it could take her 2 days to get there without any rest and the war would begin in a week.

During war they locked her up in the basement to keep her from being captured and only bothered to throw food and water down the stairs for her.

Ama came up with a plan to get her out of here for good. Hopefully.

After a week it was set in motion.


	3. Chapter 2

**New chappie! Don't own don't sue!**

* * *

**Arrival of the 3rd Jinchuuriki**

It was time. Ama had just been locked away in the basement. War had erupted and Ama was about to be free.

She had food and water hidden on her as well as the map, a couple of her parents letters to prove who she was, her sword, and a ring that she had also taken from the Shamori clan house when she had taken the sword.

She took a long nap to save her strength for the long trip. When she awoke she became aware that it was about midnight.

She looked out the small window and used her phoenix eyes to see outside. There were three guards, one who was already snoozing only 5 minutes into his shift. Ama smirked lightly and used her 'Phoenix Solid Shift Jutsu'(), a move that allowed her to walk through solid objects, such as walls. However she could only use it for a few seconds.

Once she was out of her prison, Ama released her wings and took of into the cloudy skies.

* * *

The two days passed quickly as she made sure to stay beyond where anyone could see her. She felt as free as the air itself as the enormous challenges and burdens lay forgotten at the Village of the Flame.

It was late into the second night when she spotted Konoha. She was awestruck by its large size and calm atmosphere, though it was the middle of the night she reasoned. Careful to land far enough from the entrance where the night guards weren't likely to see her and open fire on a 'demonic creature with wings', she folded her wings up again and let them disappear into her body until she needed them again. She rested and ate the remains of her food supply as she thought if they'd let her stay and what the village would be like.

After awhile she got up and headed to the entrance gate. There the night guards took in her shredded clothing and her dirty, bruised, scared, but young body.

"Who are you?"

"I am Shamori Amatsu from the Village of the Flame. I wish to speak with the Hokage." The guards, deciding she was too young to do any harm (though in truth could kick their snub asses) and just needed help.

"Very well come with me." said a middle age man in a normal ninja outfit.

It was quiet as they walked down the streets towards the Hokage's office.

"Your lucky the Hokage's still up doing paper work this late." She didn't bother to reply.

Soon they came to a large building with the kanji for 'Fire' on it. There was only one room on the highest floor that had its lights on. They walked into the building and headed towards the room where Ama had seen the lights.

"Wait here." he said and entered the room shutting the door behind him.

* * *

After a couple minutes the doors opened and the man came back out.

"The Hokage will see you." and walked off back to his post.

Ama slowly entered the room and could feel the calm eyes on her from the old man across the room.

"So your Shamori Amatsu. Why don't you sit down. I knew your parents very well child. I stopped getting letters from them 6 years ago though. Would you like to tell me what happened." He said carefully in a gentle voice.

Ama looked into his eyes and saw warmth, kindness, wisdom as well as power. Ama nodded and launched into her story from what happened with her becoming a jinchuuriki until how she had come to live here..

"Please, please tell me I can stay here! I'll try not to cause any trouble."

The old man smiled "Being a Shamori you'll definitely cause trouble." He then frowned. "You'll know they'll come for you."

"I know." She said quietly. "Your parents were great ninja and loyal friends to the Hidden Leaf Village." He chuckled quietly. "Don't worry I wouldn't kick my own goddaughter out."

She looked at him with wide eyes. He chuckled some more.

"Now as to where you'll be living. Your parents had an apartment here or if you'd rather I can set up in a different apartment"

She shook her head. "No I'd like to live in my parents old apartment. But what about money. I didn't bring any with me..." She trailed off.

"Oh your parents left quite an amount here at Konoha's bank. They never brought any of the money they got from the missions they did for Konoha and occasionally left whatever they wanted to keep from greedy clan members."

She nodded. "The letters mentioned another boy. One like me. A jinchuuriki Does he still live here?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, actually there's another jinchuuriki who's come live here like yourself. The boy mentioned in the letters is Uzumaki Naruto the holder of the nine-tailed fox, and a girl named Mayonaka holder of the ten-tailed dragon. Both a year younger than you. And of course there's you with the ten-tailed phoenix All of you will someday be powerful nin."

Ama nodded slowly. 'Just how many of us are there?' She thought to herself.

"Tomorrow I'll take you to the academy and have you enrolled. You said you've practiced ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu?" He asked.

"Thats right. I taught myself by watching the other children and adults. I also learned different moves from scrolls. I can also know to read. One of the nicer old women taught me before she died. I don't really do much genjutsu, I can but its not really my thing. I know the basic and more personal ninjutsu, I also do a lot of taijutsu and special sword techniques."

Sarutobi nodded. "Well shall we go see your new home."

"Hai"

* * *

The two walked into a nice apartment building, not expensive looking but the place wasn't in shambles either. It looked, homey. 'Thats a first in a looooong time.' Ama thought

The went to elevator where the Hokage pressed the button to the 4th floor. They walked down the hallway stopping at the 2cd to last door. Sarutobi took a key out and put it into the lock. He then released the jutsu he had placed over the apartment after the Shamrocks had stopped coming.

They walked through the door to revel a very dusty apartment. "I'm sorry. It hasn't been cleaned in over 6 years." Sarutobi explained.

"Oh no its alright. I'm used to cleaning. I've seen worse. Thank you again."

Sarutobi couldn't imagine what life had to have been like for his poor goddaughter. "I'll be waiting for you at 1:00 tomorrow at the academy. Good night."

"Good night." The Hokage took his leave.

'Hmm so this was the old folks 2cd home huh? Well I better get to sleep, it looks like like I'll be cleaning again...but this time its my home!' She thought giddily and went to look for the bedroom.

She fell asleep that night excited for what the future would bring.

* * *

**()I'm not doing the Jutsus in Japenese. Sorry but I'm quite that fluent. I can say a few words but not much.**

**sorry if the spacing's messed up. So whtcha think? The more reviews the sooner i review. THIS IS A FACT!! lol Ciao!**


End file.
